There are well known various types of bags for the purpose of transporting meals and/or accessories for meals, especially for picnics. In most cases concerning bags geared for the transport of meals, the main concern is to ensure the thermal insulation so that the temperature is maintained as long as possible. Picnic bags are designed to allow the transport of all necessary accessories for a family to enjoy a picnic.
There are no documents referring to a lunch bag for meals with support for an entertainment gadget. The only document found was KR20080090358, which relates to a box with an integrated multimedia monitor. However, this product does not resemble in any way the item presented here.